


Jump Shots (#226 Jump)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [185]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Basketball, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run, you jump. How hard can that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Shots (#226 Jump)

Ian didn’t know a lot about basketball but he was pretty sure that at some point the ball was supposed to go through the hoop.

Don looked like he wanted to cry. Each player in turn was running down the court with the ball, jumping into the air and somehow failing to get the ball through the hoop.

“You know Eppes, I wouldn’t think that the jump shot was exactly rocket science.”

“If it was rocket science they could probably do it.”

Another player missed the basket and then missed his landing and fell on his face.

Ian stood up and blew his whistle. “The next one of you nerds to miss the basket will be doing push-ups until your arms ache so bad you’ll be trying to jack off with your feet.”

The team got quiet. The next player in line swallowed hard. It was the one that had heaved his guts out the first day on the track.

He ran.

He jumped.

He missed the basket, pitched forward on his landing, crashed into the pole then fell backwards onto his ass.

Ian pointed to the edge of the court. The boy went pale. “Push, until I say stop.”


End file.
